Familienangelegenheiten
by Cessilie
Summary: Nachdem er erfahren hat, dass seine Mutter noch am Leben ist, sucht Mordaunt seinen Onkel Lord Winter auf, um ihm einige Fragen zu stellen und muss lernen, dass es vielleicht doch gut war, dass er nichts von seiner Mutter wusste.


**Familienangelegenheiten**

handelnde Personen:

John-Francis de Winter, genannt Mordaunt

Lord Winter – sein Onkel

Milady de Winter – seine Mutter

Tony – der Diener Lord Winters

Ketty – die Dienerin Miladys

* * *

**Szene 1**

_Personen:_ Lord Winter, Tony, später Mordaunt

_Szene:_ im Arbeitszimmer Lord Winters

**Lord Winter:** Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass dieser Herr Mordaunt dort draußen ist niemand anders als …

**Tony:** Euer Neffe John-Francis, Mylord, ganz recht. Zwar habe ich ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, doch ich bin ganz sicher.

**Lord Winter:** Gott, steh uns bei, was wird er hier wollen?

**Tony:** Auf diese Frage hat er nicht geantwortet, Herr. Er wünschte lediglich mit Euch zu sprechen.

**Lord Winter:** Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als mir anzuhören, was er zu sagen hat. Führe ihn herein, aber bleib in der Nähe. Du weißt sicherlich noch genauso gut wie ich, wozu er fähig ist.

**Tony:** Sehr wohl, Mylord. _(ab)_

_Eintritt Mordaunts. Er ist zwischen zwanzig und fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt, dunkel und unauffällig gekleidet, sein Wesen ist kühl, beherrscht._

**Lord Winter: **Nun, mein Herr, ich dachte eigentlich, bei unserer letzten Begegnung hätte ich eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich keine weiteren Besuche von Eurer Seite wünsche.

**Mordaunt:** An Deutlichkeit ließ Euer Befehl nicht zu wünschen übrig, immmerhin ließet Ihr mich wie einen Verbrecher von Euren Knechten hinausprügeln.

**Lord Winter:** Durchaus berechtigt meiner Ansicht nach, da Ihr Euch in einer Weise aufgeführt habt, die mich an Eurem Verstand zweifeln ließ. Ich hoffe für Euch, dass Ihr diese Szene nicht wiederholen wollt.

**Mordaunt:** Seid unbesorgt, Herr. Damals war ich jung, unbesonnen und aufs Äußerste gereizt, da ich nicht verstehen konnte, weshalb Ihr mir die Herausgabe des Erbes meiner Mutter verweigertet.

**Lord Winter:** Auch im Nachhinein kann ich meine Entscheidung nur richtig finden, und mittlerweile habe ich genug von Euch gehört habe, um Euch auch weiterhin eine so große Summe zu verweigern. Ihr habt einen schlechten Ruf hier in London.

**Mordaunt:** Ja, das sagtet Ihr mir damals und ich musste Euch glauben. Doch in der Zwischenzeit habe ich Einiges erfahren, was meine Zweifel an dieser Eurer Begründung geweckt hat. Wisst Ihr, worauf ich hinaus will?

**Lord Winter:** Durchaus nicht, mein Herr.

**Mordaunt:** Dann muss ich wohl etwas deutlicher werden. Es hat mich viel Zeit gekostet, aber nun habe ich herausgefunden, was Euch tatsächlich an der Ausgabe des Erbes gehindert hat. Wenn man erben will,

muss vorher jemand gestorben sein. Versteht Ihr, was ich meine?

**Lord Winter**_ schweigt._

**Mordaunt:** Ich sehe, Euch beginnt Einiges klar zu werden. Warum habt Ihr mir die Wahrheit verschwiegen?

**Lord Winter:** Ich hatte meine Gründe.

**Mordaunt:** Was waren das für Gründe?

**Lord Winter:** Euch darüber Auskunft zu geben, bin ich nicht verpflichtet. Seid versichert, dass es nur zu Eurem Besten war.

**Mordaunt:** Ich glaube kaum, dass Ihr beurteilen könnt, was zu meinem Besten sei. Und ganz gewiss ist das Beste für mich nicht das Verschweigen der Tatsache, dass meine Mutter noch am Leben ist.

**Lord Winter:** Wie habt Ihr es erfahren?

**Mordaunt:** Das spielt keine Rolle. Wichtig ist, dass ich es weiß und durch Eure Schuld mein ganzes bisheriges Leben auf einer Lüge aufgebaut war. Und dafür, mein Herr, verlange ich von Euch Wiedergutmachung.

**Lord Winter:** Ich bin Euch nicht im Geringsten mehr verpflichtet, Ihr seid großjährig und wisst selbst, wodurch Ihr Euch meine Fürsorge verscherzt habt.

**Mordaunt:** Mein Herr, ich verlange nichts Unmögliches von Euch, nichts, was Euer Leben fernerhin auch nur im Geringsten beeinflussen wird. Nur eine kleine Auskunft …

**Lord Winter: **Es steht nicht fest, ob ich Euch überhaupt eine solche zu geben gedenke.

**Mordaunt **_unbeirrt_**:** Sagt mir, wo ich meine Mutter finde.

**Lord Winter:** Was wollt Ihr von ihr?

**Mordaunt:** Das muss Euch nicht bekümmern, denn es ist mir nicht unbekannt, dass Eure Beziehung zu ihr unterkühlt ist und Nachrichten nur spärlich fließen. Aber das Wenige, was Ihr wisst, wird mir genügen.

Sie ist, soweit ich erfahren habe, in Frankreich?

**Lord Winter:** Ist das so? Dann wisst Ihr mehr als ich.

**Mordaunt:** Ihr lügt.

**Lord Winter:** Euch liegt Einiges an einem Zusammentreffen mit ihr?

**Mordaunt:** So kann man es ausdrücken.

**Lord Winter:** Auch wenn Euch jetzt schmerzen wird, was ich Euch sage, so halte ich es für notwendig, Euch mitzuteilen, dass Ihr auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch Eurer Mutter von ihr getrennt und in Unwissenheit

über ihren Verbleib aufgewachsen seid.

_Mordaunt ballt die Fäuste._

Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Ihr nicht unbedingt vorhabt, Eure Mutter ans Herz zu drücken vor Freude darüber, keine Waise mehr zu sein?

_Mordaunt schweigt._

**Lord Winter:** So wie ich Euch in den letzten Jahren kennen gelernt habe, auch, wenn es sich dabei nur um Gerüchte handeln mag, vermute ich, dass Ihr Eure Wut über Eure verlorene Kindheit an Eurer eigenen Mutter kühlen wollt?

**Mordaunt:** Sagt mir, wo ich sie finde.

**Lord Winter:** Nein.

**Mordaunt:** Ich kann Euch zwingen, Onkel …

**Lord Winter:** Ihr macht mir keine Angst mehr. Solange ich lebe, werde ich Euch den Wohnort Eurer Mutter verschweigen und wenn Ihr mich tötet, werdet Ihr ihn nie erfahren und ich habe keine Angst vor dem

Tod. Nach dem, was ich in meiner eigenen Familie erleben musste, dünkt mich der Tod friedvoll.

**Mordaunt:** Das sind große Worte. Als Sohn habe ich ein Anrecht darauf zu erfahren, wo ich meine Mutter finde.

**Lord Winter:** Solange mein Herz noch schlägt, werde ich weiteres Blutvergießen in dieser Familie verhindern. Mein Gott, ist es denn nicht genug, dass Eure Mutter meinen Bruder tötete, müsst Ihr sie nun

dafür ermorden, dass sie noch lebt?

**Mordaunt:** Für alles könnte ich Verzeihung finden, denn sie war meine Mutter und ich habe früher zu ihr gebetet, wie die Pfaffen zur Jungfrau Maria beten; aber sie hat an mir nicht wie eine Mutter gehandelt und

deswegen werde ich mich nicht mehr als Sohn fühlen.

**Lord Winter:** Armes Kind. Früher empfand ich Wut im Gedanken an Euch, Abneigung und manchmal auch Hass, aber mittlerweile bleiben nur Trauer und Mitleid, wenn ich Euch sehe.

**Mordaunt:** Ich brauche Euer Mitleid nicht! Und wenn Ihr nicht verraten wollt, wo sich diese Person, die meine Mutter war, aufhält, dann lebt wohl! Es gibt noch andere Wege, es zu erfahren. _schnell ab_

**Lord Winter:** Wie schlimm ihre Verbrechen auch gewesen sind, ich sollte alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun zu verhindern, was geschehen wird, wenn man ihm freie Hand lässt.

* * *

**Szene 2**

_ein halbes Jahr später_

_Personen:_ Milady de Winter, Ketty, später Lord Winter

_Szene:_ Milady in ihrem Boudoir vor dem Frisiertisch

_Eintritt Ketty:_

**Ketty:** Madame, es ist Besuch da. Ein Herr wünscht Euch zu sprechen.

**Milady:** Sag ihm, ich sei nicht da.

**Ketty:** Bitte verzeiht Madame, aber es ist Lord Winter.

**Milady:** Lord Winter, mein Schwager? Was wird er wollen? _zu (Ketty)_ Lass ihn herein!

_Ketty verschwindet und lässt nach kurzer Zeit Lord Winter eintreten._

**Lord Winter** _verneigt sich_: Madame, mein Besuch und meine Anwesenheit überhaupt werden Euch überraschen und Euch sicherlich unangenehm sein, doch seid versichert, dass schwerwiegende Gründe mich zu Euch führen.

**Milady** _grüßt hochmütig herüber_: Die Zeiten, in denen ein simpler Besuch mich noch überraschen konnte, sind schon lange vorbei. Doch sprecht, was ist der Anlass Eures Hierseins? Ich glaubte Euch in London.

**Lord Winter:** Das Gleiche dachte ich von Euch und wir beide werden zugeben müssen, dass wir uns geirrt haben.

Dort weilte ich tatsächlich noch bis vor kurzem, doch es ist etwas eingetroffen, was mich eilends nach Paris führte.

**Milady:** Nun, was ist denn so Wichtiges geschehen, dass Ihr meint, es mir berichten zu müssen? Wir wissen doch beide, dass solche Zusammenkünfte in der Regel für beide Seiten nicht sonderlich angenehm

verlaufen. Nicht nach allem, was geschehen ist.

**Lord Winter:** Ihr habt Recht, Madame, es ist viel Blut in unserer Familie geflossen, zu viel. Und um zu verhindern, dass …

_Es klopft._

**Milady: **Herein!

_Eintritt Ketty._

**Ketty: **Madame, Monsieur Mordaunt ist von seiner Reise zurückgekehrt und lässt anfragen, ob Ihr für ihn zu sprechen seid.

**Lord Winter** _zu sich_**:** Habe ich richtig gehört? Monsieur Mordaunt? Mein Gott, er wird doch nicht …

**Milady:** Führ ihn herein.

_Ketty ab, Eintritt Mordaunts. Er erschrickt, als er Lord Winter erkennt, fasst sich aber schnell, genauso wie der Lord. Beide tun, als würden sie einander nicht kennen. _

**Mordaunt: **Madame, bitte verzeiht, ich wusste nicht, dass Besuch anwesend ist. Wenn Ihr erlaubt, werde ich Euch später über die Ergebnisse meiner Reise unterrichten.

**Milady **_zu Lord Winter_**: **Erlaubt Ihr, Monsieur? Es wird sicherlich nicht lange dauern, aber es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass ich rasch einige Entscheidungen treffen kann.

**Lord Winter:** Bitte, ich werde warten.

_Milady und Mordaunt sprechen leise, beobachtet von Lord Winter. _

**Lord Winter **_zu sich_**: **Wie soll ich das verstehen? Er muss schon länger in ihren Diensten stehen, ich hab ihn nach Calais aus den Augen verloren und finde ihn nun überraschend hier. Was tut er bei ihr? Da sie

ihn Mordaunt nennt, kennt sie seinen wahren Namen nicht. Was plant er? Will er sie in Sicherheit wiegen und dann im geeigneten Augenblick die Maske lüften? Doch ist dies seine Art? Wie er mit ihr spricht, wie

er sie ansieht! Das sind mitnichten die Augen eines heimtückischen Mörders, für den ich ihn hielt. Wie er sich verneigt, respektvoll, noch nie habe ich solch ein Benehmen an ihm gesehen. Da, sie nickt und stimmt

ihm zu; wie er nun auflebt! Ja, sie schätzen sich beide, wenn sie auch nicht weiß, wen sie vor sich hat. Vielleicht ist das gerade das Wichtigste. Käme er als ihr Sohn, würde sie ihn hassen. Und ihm ist das

bewusst. Zu gerne würde ich hören, was seinen Sinneswandel bewirkt hat. Ah, sie scheinen fertig zu werden.

_Milady tritt wieder zu Lord Winter._

**Milady** _an Mordaunt__**:**_ Ich danke Euch, Monsieur Mordaunt. Nachher sprechen wir weiter.

_Mordaunt ab._

**Lord Winter: **Verzeiht die neugierige Frage, Madame. Dieser junge Mann scheint in hohen Ansehen bei Euch zu stehen.

**Milady:** Er ist mein neuer Verwalter und, wenn Ihr so wollt, meine rechte Hand. In kürzester Zeit hat er mein ganzes Vertrauen gewonnen, er ist mir treu ergeben, es war ein wahrer Glücksfall, dass ich ihn

einstellen konnte, denn kurz vorher ist mein voriger Verwalter gestorben.

**Lord Winter** _zu sich_**:** Bestimmt an einem Messer im Rücken. _(laut)_ Es freut mich, dass Ihr einen solch tüchtigen Menschen für Eure Dienste gewinnen konntet. Sofern er Euer Vertrauen auch verdient …

**Milady:** Seid unbesorgt. Schon oft hatte ich Gelegenheit, mich von seiner Treue und Zuverlässigkeit zu überzeugen.

**Lord Winter** _zu sich_: Sage ich es ihr oder nicht? Innerhalb der letzten Monate muss er oft genug die Möglichkeit zur Rache gehabt haben und dass sie noch lebt, scheint mir ein Beweis zu sein, dass in seinem

Herzen vielleicht doch etwas für sie gesprochen hat. _(laut)_ Madame, ich danke Euch, dass Ihr mir Gehör schenktet. Ich empfehle mich Euch als Euer ergebener Diener. _ab_

**Milady **_zu sich_: Was kann er nur wirklich gewollt haben? Nun, ich werde es schon noch herausfinden. Ketty!

* * *

**Szene 3**

_Personen:_ Milady, Ketty, später Mordaunt

_Szene:_ dieselbe

_Eintritt Ketty_

**Milady: **Bring Mordaunt hierher, er soll mir Bericht erstatten.

_Ketty ab, nach kurzer Zeit Eintritt Mordaunts._

**Milady:** Nun, Monsieur Mordaunt, nachdem Ihr letztlich so erfolgreich gewesen seid, habe ich ein paar weitere Aufträge für Euch.

**Mordaunt:** Sehr wohl, Madame, sogleich werde ich mir Eure Befehle notieren. Doch entschuldigt vorerst eine Frage: Ist Euer Besuch schon fort?

**Milady:** Ja, allerdings. Wieso, kanntet Ihr diesen Herrn?

**Mordaunt** _zögert_**: **Nein, Madame.

**Milady:** Er fragte sehr interessiert nach Euch und äußerte Zweifel, ob mein Vertrauen in Euch gerechtfertigt ist.

**Mordaunt:** Tatsächlich? Wie kommt er dazu?

**Milady:** Ich dachte, Ihr wüsstet darauf eine Antwort.

**Mordaunt:** Wie sollte ich, Madame? Ich habe diesen Herrn noch nie zuvor gesehen.

**Milady:** Ach nein? Ich dachte, Ihr wärt miteinander bekannt, zumindest hatte ich den Eindruck, als Ihr ins Zimmer kamt. Es war, als wenn Ihr erschrocken wärt.

**Mordaunt:** Lasst es mich so sagen, Madame, dieser Herr erinnert mich an jemanden. An jemanden, mit dem ich auf sehr schlechten Fuß stehe. An einen Verwandten.

**Milady:** Ist das so? Nun, dann ist es Eure Reaktion durchaus verständlich.

**Mordaunt** _zu sich_**: **Sie will es nicht sehen. Wenn sie durchaus die Augen vor dem Offensichtlichen verschließen will, kann ich ihr nicht helfen. So, wie es jetzt steht, kann es nicht schlechter werden und auch nicht

besser. Dann wird sie nie sie einen Sohn und ich werde nie eine Mutter haben.

**Milady:** Was murmelt Ihr da? Schon einmal sagte ich, dass Ihr Euch das abgewöhnen sollt.

**Mordaunt:** Bitte verzeiht, Herrin. _verneigt sich demütig_

**Milady **_in sich versunken_**: **Es wäre interessant zu erfahren, was Lord Winter tatsächlich wollte, er sprach von der Familie, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Pah, Familie. Es sind alle tot.

**Mordaunt:** Pardon, Madame?

**Milady:** Es ist nichts. Ihr müsst wissen, dass mich Besuche von dieser Seite nicht sonderlich freuen, sie rufen unerfreuliche Erinnerungen in mir wach, an Geschehnisse, die ich zu gern vergessen möchte.

**Mordaunt **_zu sich_**:** Es war richtig von mir, zu ihr zu gehen. Wenn auch nicht als Sohn, so doch als treu ergebener Diener. Als der Einzige, der bis zu ihrem Ende bei ihr bleiben wird. Aus meinem Mund soll sie nie erfahren, wer ich wirklich bin.

**Milady **_richtet sich auf_**:** Mein lieber Mordaunt, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit der Art und Weise, wie Ihr meine Geschäfte führt und wie gut Ihr auf meine Wünsche einzugehen versteht. Als Nächstes möchte ich, dass

Ihr mir noch einen kleinen Gefallen tut, was mein Stadthaus an der Place Royale angeht … Ihr wisst, welches ich meine?

**Mordaunt:** Ja, Madame, es liegt etwas abseits.

**Milady:** Genau das meine ich. Der Unterhalt ist mir zu kostspielig und zu aufwändig geworden, zumal ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr dort wohne. Ihr werdet es verkaufen, seht zu, dass Ihr es für einen guten

Preis loswerdet. Dann ist wenigstens noch etwas Gutes an diesem Haus.

**Mordaunt:** Sehr wohl, Madame, ich werde mich darum kümmern.

**Milady **_lächelnd_**:** Gut. Das wäre es dann für heute, oder habt Ihr noch etwas auf dem Herzen?

**Mordaunt:** Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Vielen Dank, Madame.

**Milady:** Ich habe zu danken. Ihr dürft Euch entfernen.

_Mordaunt ab, Milady wendet sich wieder ihrem Frisiertisch zu._

**Ende**


End file.
